Passionato
by Sherlock Rivas
Summary: Sherlock/John Sherlock estaba concentrado pensando, y John no podía evitar hacer ruido. ¿Cuál era el problema y cómo solucionarlo?
1. Passionato

Sherlock estaba muy cómodo en su palacio mental, ordenando algunos hechos para un caso que si bien no era peligroso y solo trataba de un robo, le parecía muy interesante, por la serie de sucesos que llevó al resultado. Estaba justo ordenando las últimas partes de la historia, porque sabía que tendría que explicarla muchas veces cuando Lestrade le pidiera explicaciones, cuando se vio interrumpido por un estruendoso chillido de llanto.

- ¡¿John?! ¡¿qué demonios es ese maldito ruido?!

- pft, cállate Sherlock, no puedo prestarte atención también a ti, estoy bastante ocupado con el bebé.

- ¡¿bebé?!- "qué demonios, qué me he perdido? cuánto tiempo estuve pensando? desde cuándo John tuvo un bebé?"

- oh Sherlock no pongas esa cara. Son las 19:15, es el mismo día que empezaste a ordenar tus ideas sobre el último caso y yo volví hace media hora del hospital, con este bebé que dejaron abandonado porque tiene un déficit hormonal hereditario que afecta a su crecimiento y su desarrollo intelectual. Seguro la madre pensó que sería un gran problema o algo así, lo típico que piensa la gente ilusa que no sabe que hay tratamientos para esto y que seguramente el será bastante normal, a lo mucho un poco más bajo que los demás. Se armó un lío en el hospital y me pidieron que lo cuidara, mientras hacen el papeleo para regularizar su situación.

- ¿qué? - Sherlock estaba aún sorprendido, pero no por el bebé

- ya te lo expliqué Sher...-

- no, John, entiendo lo que estás haciendo con el bebé; lo que me confunde es que acabas de leer mi mente, o haz aprendido a deducir a la gente como yo, cosa menos probable debido a que estoy seguro que se controlar mis expresiones normalmente, a menos que haya perdido mis cabales y haya hecho caras sin darme cuenta.

- aah, eso. Nah, en realidad solo estoy un poco acostumbrado a ti.

Sherlock se calló unos minutos observando directamente a John, quien aún mecía al niño en sus brazos, que se había callado mientras habían estado hablando, pero que empezaba a llorar de nuevo. "Qué molestos, los bebés", pensó Sherlock.

- Sherlock, podrías hablar, por favor? de lo que sea, solo habla.

- porqué debería?

- consideralo un experimento, esto de verdad es para el avance de la ciencia.

Sherlock no sabía de qué hablar, así que simplemente empezó a recitar la tabla periódica, cada elemento con su respectiva masa atómica y valencia, algunos usos de cada elemento en la vida diaria. Mientras hablaba se dio cuenta de que en bebé se quedó callado y tranquilo, casi parecía estar poniendo atención, y lentamente se quedó dormido. John también parecía bastante calmado y con un gesto le preguntó si podía dejarlo en su cama... no sabía lo que podía pasar si subía al segundo piso, así que asintió y John se dirigió al cuarto que tenía una tabla periódica enmarcada al lado de la cama.  
Sherlock dejó de hablar obviamente, esperaba a John sentado en el sofá con una mirada ansiosa.

- Resultados de su experimento, Dr. Watson?

- Ah, evidentes mi querido Holmes; sin duda el bebé adora tu voz.

- Y?

- qué?

- Oh, John, vamos... que es bastante notorio...

- nop, no sé de lo que me estás hablando.

- al Dr. Watson también le gusta escucharme hablar- sonrisa lasciva.

- Ah, obviamente. Pensé que eso estaba claro desde hace mucho tiempo. Considero que eres un genio Sherlock, ya lo sabes.

- ¿Obviamente? no era obvio para mi.

- oh Dios, siento un deja vu, y un cambio de papeles exorbitante... ¿Algo que no es obvio para Sherlock Holmes? Dios, debería haber grabado eso. - se ríe de buena gana

- vamos John, no es para tanto... todavía hay muchas cosas que no son obvias para ti

- ah, de eso estoy seguro, Mr. Holmes. Pero estoy tranquilo debido a que aquí estás para esclarecerme.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que eres un extraordinario conductor de luz para mi, John?

- eh.. no sé, por ahora solo recuerdo la vez de Baskerville... - retrocedió un par de pasos porque Sherlock se acercaba cada vez un poco más, y no dejaba de mirarlo directamente- eh, Sherlock, ¿qué pasa?

- Lo haz hecho de nuevo, John; acabas de mostrarme la luz acerca de algo nuevamente.

- ¿sobre el caso?

- ah, si, eso también, pero me estaba refiriendo principalmente a otra cosa.- le pasó los brazos por los hombros, acercando sus cuerpos y bajando la cabeza para seguir manteniendo la mirada directa a sus ojos.

John pudo apreciar claramente las pupilas dilatadas de Sherlock, y sintió su sangre fluir con fuerza hacia sus capilares faciales. No fueron solos los suyos, los de Sherlock habían llevado también más sangre hasta su cara y sin duda en esa piel pálida sería mucho más evidente que en la suya... Sherlock no le estaría mostrando todas esas reacciones fisiológicas si fuera cualquier persona, si no confiara en él, y por sobre todo, si no quisiera realmente hacerlo.

- Obviously, Sherlock. Incluso siendo un idiota sé lo que significa.- le pasó los brazos por la cintura, a lo que Sherlock se estremeció un poco.

- No, no. Simplemente eres un genio en otras áreas con respecto a las mías, John. Eres perfecto.

No podría haber en el mundo un cumplido más sensual e interesante que uno salido de los labios de Sherlock, y más cuando lo estaba llamando directamente genio.

- Así que Sherlock Holmes está coqueteando conmigo... Dios, en serio debería grabar e-..

"esto" se quedó en su mente un segundo porque fue interrumpido por los labios de Sherlock, que lo hacían callar, que se movían suavemente y temerosos... cerró sus ojos y apretó un poco la cintura de Sherlock, para unirlos más y pudo sentir como Sherlock empujaba su cabeza por atrás, revolviéndole el pelo... el beso se volvió más atrevido y John tomaba la batuta, Sherlock seguía la partitura como buen músico que era... por primera vez se dejaba conducir por un experimentado director. Si esto fuera una pieza musical, el ritmo de John y Sherlock sería sin duda alguna un súbito passionato. Tan inmersos estaban el uno en el otro, que no se habían dado cuenta de como llegaban al sofá y se recostaban torpemente en él, con John controlando las cosas desde abajo, y un Sherlock que había dejado de racionar hace ya algunos minutos sobre él devorándolo ansioso... habría chasqueado cuando John se separó, de haber tenido un segundo antes de que le besara el cuello, lugar en donde según podía comprobar ahora era realmente sensible

-ugh!- no pudo controlar eso, y sinceramente, había sonado un poco fuerte.  
- no tan fuerte, Sherlock, el bebé está durmiendo...  
- unmm mmm...

John riéndose entre dientes siguió bajando por su cuello mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Sherlock. Verlo sin poder emitir una respuesta que no fuera un monosílabo o un quejido lujurioso era realmente gratificante, y porqué no decirlo, lo encendía aún más. Como estaban sin partituras, y como buen autodidacta que era, Sherlock decidió crear su propia melodía en el cuerpo de John... Metió sus manos bajo el jumper de John y dibujó suaves círculos sobre su camisa con la punta de los dedos, luego abruptamente movió sus manos rápido y masajeó su espalda deseosamente; una mano hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo, haciendo que John se estremeciera un poco cuando sintió como le sacaba la camisa del pantalón y metía la mano por debajo para sentir su piel. Oh Dios... esa fue su sangrienta perdición... le mordió el cuello y Sherlock casi gritó su nombre con placer; le arrancó la camisa ya sin paciencia, sin importarle los botones sin desabotonar que saltaron lejos. Arrastró de una sola vez la camisa y la bata, y las tiró quien sabe a qué dirección. Se quitó su propio jumper y dejó su camisa desabotonada a la mitad, para darle algo que hacer a Sherlock, si es que podía, porque no estaba en sus planes dejarlo razonar. Bajó su cara hasta los pezones que no dudó en atacar, haciendo que Sherlock gimiera constantemente. Si se pudiera comparar, diríamos que ahora estaba haciendo pizzicato, enterrándole las uñas en la espalda a John por el placer que desbordaba. John paseó sus manos por su espalda, bajó bruscamente y metió sus manos en los pantalones, dándole un descarado agarrón que lo hizo saltar... John se separó y Sherlock casi quería reclamarle cuando se fijó como lo miraba lamiéndose los labios y sosteniéndole la mirada firmemente, Sherlock casi se sintió intimidado por el capitán Watson.  
Habían cambiado la posición y John miraba desde arriba a Sherlock. Era reconfortante verlo en tal estado; rojo, acalorado, con la respiración entrecortada, las pupilas dilatadas, y estirándole los brazos con necesidad, mientras sus labios hacían una mueca suplicante. No pudo evitar sonreír conforme y más aún viendo la expresión de "no me hagas esperar" de Sherlock. Movió sus manos ágilmente a la cremallera del detective, y tiró lejos los pantalones. Sherlock quiso hacer lo mismo, así que lo dejó. El detective aprendía rápido, por lo que al tirar los pantalones hasta la rodilla de John, apretó posesivamente su trasero y le dio un mordisco en el abdomen. Ah... Sherlock nunca dejaría de impresionarle... Le tomó la cabeza, lo hizo recostarse mientras lo besaba mordiéndole el labio inferior y gozando cada estremecimiento de Sherlock. Cuando juntó sus caderas y sus erecciones se rozaron aún por encima de la tela de los boxers, oh demonios, fue glorioso. El gemido de Sherlock que se apagó entre sus besos, su estremecimiento... Ahora todo era un "legato" delicioso mientras se rozaban... Sherlock se separó principalmente por la falta de aire, pero también porque quería vengarse de John, dejando una marca en su cuello, bastante visible. John no le cedería el control, obviamente, Sherlock lo sabía, así que no se asombró cuando John lo empujó de nuevo y llenó de besos todo su torso, se detuvo en el ombligo y a continuación bajó hasta la dolorosa erección que ya estaba goteante. John, riendo con malicia, dejó los boxers de Sherlock en su lugar y le dio un beso por encima de la tela. Sherlock se quejó y retorció abajo. No lo torturó demasiado, le hizo sentir bien con su boca y Sherlock lo agradeció. No había mejor agradecimiento que los gemidos débiles que daba, y que repitiera "John, Joohn" a cada rato. Estaba haciendo trabajo manual con su propia erección, y cuando sintió que Sherlock estaba cerca volvió arriba y los masturbó juntos. Sherlock había unido sus manos al trabajo también y seguía perdido en el placer como John besaba suavemente su cuello. Se vinieron juntos, y sin saber si fue por el gemido de Sherlock cuando se corrieron o porque simplemente (y paradójicamente) era "hora de la leche", pero el bebé se despertó y rompió en llanto.  
No pudieron evitar dejarlo llorar un rato, para intentar calmar un poco las respiraciones cortadas que tenían. John llevó en brazos a Sherlock hasta su cama, el cual todavía estaba muy perdido en el placer, porque sin duda no se hubiese dejado cargar de otra forma. John lo envolvió en su bata y lo dejó al lado del bebé.

- Shelock, por favor, háblale unos minutos mientras preparo su mamadera?  
- s-si John, no - hay - pro- blema...

Cuando John volvió con la mamadera del bebé lista, este estaba muy tranquilo y fascinado agarrando un dedo de Sherlock, el cual, para su asombro, estaba cantando una canción de cuna. La primera vez que lo oía cantar, sin duda; su voz de barítono estaba arrullando dulcemente a un niño. "Dios, dónde está mi cámara!?" no dejaba de pensar en eso, sin duda en broma, porque sabía muy bien que cada momento estaba muy guardado en su memoria. Se acercó silenciosamente a la escena que tenía delante, el bebé al verlo le sonrió y le estiró una manita, John le dio un dedo y él la agarró lo más fuerte que podía, y se mostró agradecido cuando el doctor le dio la mamadera (la cual era especial, contenía suplementos de la hormona que él necesitaba obviamente). Jugaba con los dedos de John y Sherlock, ya terminada la mamadera y cayendo en sueño otra vez juntó sus manos y con ellas los dedos de John y Sherlock. Sherlock se había quedado dormido, por lo que decidió taparlo y él se fue a bañar. Esos dos dormirían por un buen rato, sin duda.


	2. Romance

Si alguien tiene la habilidad de dormir en una silla, ese es sin duda John Watson. Después de su ducha se había puesto a leer un poco en el escritorio de Sherlock (sintió que debía estar cerca, por si el bebé se despertaba de pronto) y sin saber cómo, se quedó dormido. Obviamente su reloj biológico lo despertó a las 6:30, y curiosamente 15 minutos más tarde despertó también el bebé. Los 15 minutos le dieron espacio suficiente para lavarse y preparar la mamadera por lo que a penas despertó estuvo listo para alimentarlo. Sherlock estaba aún plácidamente dormido por lo que se puso a leer de nuevo mientras sostenía al bebé que bebía su leche ágilmente por sí solo. Para su asombro, el bebé no rompió en llanto cuando terminó de beber, si no que se le quedó mirando fijamente. Casi no parecía que tuviera solo una semana de vida. Decidió pasearse por todo el piso con él en brazos para mantenerlo cómodo; a los bebés les gusta que los mezan y paseen porque de esa forma se sienten más seguros, como si aún estuvieran flotando en el líquido amniótico de sus madres...  
Casi a las 7:20 Sherlock se despertó, no recordaba la última vez que había dormido tanto y tan placenteramente (desde las 23:15 a esa hora hacían prácticamente 8 horas de sueño ininterrumpido). Se duchó rápidamente y salió en su bata de baño a la cocina, para encontrarse con John paseando al bebé y leyendo algo.  
- John, ¿cómo se llama? es molesto llamarlo bebé...  
- enm, ciertamente la madre no alcanzó a ponerle nombre antes de desaparecer... llamaré al hospital para preguntar si ya decidieron un nombre para el papeleo.  
- Hamish.  
- qué pasa?  
- no, John, el bebé; debe llamarse Hamish.  
- Qué? ¿porqué? eso es casi muy personal...  
- pero le queda, no puedes negarlo. Casi se parece a ti incluso, es rubio y le gusta escucharme hablar...

John no le reclamó más a Sherlock, porque sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que prefirió telefonear al hospital para informarse sobre cómo iba el papeleo, a lo que le dijeron que por ahora era "68221" y que podía quedarse en casa por hoy para cuidar al bebé y ellos seguirían con el papeleo en cambio. Cuando preguntó si él podía ponerle un nombre ya que un número no era, a su parecer, forma de tratar a nadie; le respondieron que no habría problema, después de todo tenía derecho al ser quien lo estaba cuidando temporalmente.

- unm... muy bien Sherlock, vamos a desayunar. Tengo tiempo, me dieron libre de horas de clínica para cuidar al bebé.  
- Hamish  
- eh, con respecto a eso... hasta ahora se llama "68221" pe-  
- te dejaron elegir el nombre, así que se llama Hamish.  
- nadie te quita algo de la cabeza cuando lo haz decidido eh?- sonrió  
- a Hamish también le gusta, ah que si? - le agarró una manito a Hamish y recibió una risa eufórica de él.

Ambos se sorprendieron por la reacción del pequeño, pero terminaron riendo los tres de buena gana. John se puso a preparar el té, por lo que Hamish pasó a los brazos de Sherlock, y se quedó muy feliz con este mientras le leía un artículo sobre los asesinos más importantes de la historia inglesa. Tuvieron un agradable desayuno, durante el cual John sostuvo al niño porque Sherlock se sentía muy torpe al no saber cómo tratarlo, y para alegría de John, Sherlock comió porciones adecuadas de alimento (estaba siempre preocupado por la pésima alimentación de Sherlock, nunca lograba hacerlo comer como correspondía y esta vez ni siquiera se esforzó). Hamish se durmió cerca de las 11 escuchando a Sherlock tocando violín, John fue a hacer unas compras y cuando regresó se encontró con Sherlock en sillón, con Hamish en sus piernas jugando y riendo y casi no lo podía creer. No mucho rato después la Sra. Hudson irrumpió como siempre lo hace para avisar que Lestrade venía y se quedó de piedra ante la imagen de John, Sherlock y Hamish jugando. Lestrade obviamente corrió a ver qué pasaba, y demonios, John no tenía su cámara... la cara de Lestrade hubiese sido famosa en toda la web y seguro valdría un nuevo meme.

- qué... qué demonios me perdí aquí?- Lestrade apenas podía hablar  
Sherlock y John se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, y luego Sherlock dijo sarcásticamente :  
- Obviamente esta habitación es una dimensión en la que el tiempo transcurre más rápido y John y yo nos casamos y tuvimos a Hamish- ahora si reían como esa vez después de la persecución del taxi  
- Casi podría creértelo Sherlock, considerando que nunca en la vida creí que fueras capaz de sonreír como lo estabas haciendo hace un rato. Y Hamish? es el segundo nombre de John, no es así?  
- sip, es mi segundo nombre.  
- entonces, cuándo se casaron?  
- jajaj, aún no lo hemos hecho, pero ya pronto- dijo Sherlock entregándole Hamish a John y dándole un beso.- Ahora, ¿a qué venías?  
Lestrade si que estaba confundido, pero se centró cuando Sherlock le preguntó el motivo por el cual había venido.  
- Tres desapariciones misteriosas de secretarias de una rama específica del gobierno.  
- oh, interesante. Quiero acceso a las casas de las víctimas y a todas las pruebas que tengan- Dijo terminando de ponerse el abrigo y cuando iba a salir por la puerta, Hamish rompió en llanto. - eh.. si que eres un manipulador, Hamish... Está bien, Lestrade dame 10 minutos, iré en taxi, las direcciones por mensaje de texto.

Sherlock abrazó a John dejando en medio a Hamish, reclinó su cabeza para mirarlo y empezar a hablar. Hamish se durmió dentro de 4 minutos y problema resuelto. Los otros 6 minutos fueron ocupados principalmente en besar a John, en abrazar a John, y en dejarle otra marca, en el otro lado del cuello. Por supuesto John le devolvió el favor, y ni la bufanda fue suficiente para tapar la marca.  
Si bien Lestrade no lo tapizaba de preguntas verbales, la cara de idiota (más de lo normal) que tenía hizo que Sherlock le explicara que Hamish estaba a cuidado de John porque había sido abandonado y estaban haciendo el papeleo aún, y que ciertamente su relación había dado un giro de la amistad a algo más y por eso la marca en su cuello que no dejaba de mirar. Las casas de las víctimas fueron bastante esclarecedoras, había signos de que todo había sido ordenado después de una aparente lucha, y una marca en particular que se repetía en las tres casas le dio un nombre a la organización que buscaban... Habían sido asesinos a sueldo contratados por un hombre exitoso, un político o un empresario seguramente, que no quería que algunos negocios sucios en los que estaba trabajando esa área del gobierno se supieran y mucho menos le involucraran. No pudo precisar en seguida quién había sido, pero había que revisar los trabajos que llevaban en ese departamento y el nombre saldría sin duda. Necesitaría ayuda de John para revisar expedientes y ese tipo de cosas, ya era hora de volver a casa... era la hora de la cena, después de todo.  
Lestrade se ofreció a llevarlo, por lo que pasó a saludar y John le ofreció una taza de té. En realidad el Detective Inspector Lestrade adoraba a los niños, por lo que en realidad quería compartir y jugar un poco con él.  
- Hey Hamish... en serio te queda el nombre, eres rubio como John... y después de todo, al parecer tienes los rizos y los ojos de Sherlock. Perfectamente podrías ser su hijo...  
Cuando se lo pasó a Sherlock entró en la habitación la sargento Donovan, la que casi se desmayó al ver a Sherlock con el bebé en brazos muy feliz. Ya no tendría argumentos para sostener que era un psicópata sin sentimientos, porque un psicópata sin sentimientos jamás podría sostener ni sonreírle a un bebé como lo hacía Sherlock. Cuando Hamish vio a Donovan rompió en un llanto histérico, por lo que Lestrade se despidió rápidamente y se fueron. El llanto de Hamish fue muy largo esta vez, y con tanto sentimiento que John pensó que seguramente estaba llorando por todo lo que Sherlock no lloró su sufrimiento y soledad debido al desprecio de la gente.  
Cuando al fin se hubo calmado, pudieron hablar.  
- Sherlock, mañana tengo que ir a dejar a Hamish al hospital, ya encontraron un buen lugar para dejarlo, y hay buenas noticias.  
- ¿En serio? dímelas por favor, para que me suban el ánimo.  
- Hamish no tiene cretinismo. Se traspapelaron algunos datos y se creía que lo padecía debido a que su madre en efecto tiene hipotiroidismo, pero él es perfectamente normal. No tendrá problemas.  
- Eso es perfecto.  
- ¿Hagamos la cena?  
- yes Sr.!  
- jajaj no me des ideas, Sherlock...  
- ¿porqué no, capitán Watson?  
- no tienes idea... Hay que hacer dormir a Hamish.  
Puso un CD de música clásica para Hamish, y pronto se quedó dormido. Dejó el CD puesto, y lo acostó en el segundo piso, en su cama que era de dos plazas. Obviamente con un intercomunicador en caso de que se despertara, y empezaron a hacer la cena.  
- Ese tema... con el que se durmió Hamish, ¿Sabes cómo se llama?  
- es la Serenata nocturna de Mozart, ¿cierto? no recuerdo que movimiento...  
- "Romance" - Dijo Sherlock mientras llenaba de besos a John  
La cena en realidad fue una lluvia de besos y juegos con frutillas, crema y chocolate repartidos por todo el cuerpo. A paso lento, cada prenda iba cayendo lentamente, estaban disfrutando su cena... tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando Sherlock estuvo a torso desnudo, John tomo la crema chantilly e hizo un recorrido desde la boca hasta el ombligo, que recorrió lentamente, haciendo que Sherlock disfrutara su cariño. Estaba jugando con su lengua en el ombligo cuando Sherlock se impacientó, y se enderezó para quitarle los pantalones de un tirón. John se sorprendió, pero más fue la sorpresa cuando Sherlock, en un rápido movimiento tapizó su miembro con crema y empezó a devorarlo lentamente. Oh, una escena gloriosa, sin duda. John tuvo que afirmar su espalda porque la oleada de placer que le estaba causando Sherlock lo estaba derritiendo de a poco... cuando se acabó la crema John empujó a Sherlock y le quitó sus pantalones, para darle la atención que sabía que necesitaba. Sherlock estaba insoportablemente duro y mojado, por lo que fue cuidadoso en el trabajo manual, y lo sobre estimuló, porque repartió crema en un pezón y lo lamió lujuriosamente.  
- John, Joohn... to- toma  
- eh?  
Sherlock le estaba entregando un tubo de lubricante; de dónde lo había sacado sería una interrogante que daría vueltas en su cabeza por un buen rato, sin duda, pero ahora era más importante usarlo.  
- John, to- ma- mee...  
- dices cosas peligrosas, Sherlock  
- me gusta el peligro, John. También a ti.  
- Oh God yes.  
Mientras se besaban John bañó sus dedos en lubricante, y empezó a trabajar en la entrada de Sherlock, quien daba pequeños saltitos cuando sentía los dedos que rozaban su próstata. Una vez estuvo listo John entró de a poco, con cuidado para no hacerle daño. Cuando se acostumbró a la intrusión llevaron un ritmo lento pero constante, se besaban con necesidad y ritmo aumentó, ya para el final el ritmo se volvió frenético y terminó en un armónico de la voz de John y Sherlock, tal y cual los finales de partitura de Mozart.  
Esta vez se bañaron juntos, John tenía que hacerse responsable de limpiar bien a Sherlock. Se acostaron en la cama de John esta vez, junto a Hamish, el que dormía profundamente por las energías gastadas durante el día.  
John despertó a Sherlock a las 7:15, para que alcanzaran a tomar desayuno y lo acompañara a dejar a Hamish al Hospital.  
Cuando llegaron al Hospital, John tenía que llenar unos papeles con información a petición de Sara, por lo que le pasó Hamish a Sherlock para que lo cuidara. Sarah quedó impresionada por el feeling entre él y el pequeño; parecía un padre perfectamente normal, y se veía que el bebé lo quería. Casi se sintió mal de separar a Hamish de John y Sherlock. Ah, sí, también se dio cuenta de que la relación entre esos dos había cambiado. Como se había dado cuenta antes, nadie es competencia ante Sherlock a los ojos de John.  
Dejaron a Hamish durmiendo, de lo contrario no habrían sido capaces realmente de entregarlo. Pero sabían que no se podían quedar con él, así que se fueron rápido. Sarah le dio el resto del día libre a John, para que no se viera agobiado de atender pacientes con Hamish aún en la mente.  
Debían mantener sus mentes ocupadas, por lo que trabajaron en el caso de Sherlock toda la tarde, hasta que dieron con el personaje que calzaba justo en el perfil. Telefonearon a Lestrade para que lo fueran a arrestar, habían pruebas y hechos suficientes que demostraban su culpabilidad.  
Los ánimos estaban bajos, así que decidieron tomar una siesta.


	3. Ad Libitum

- John, al parecer nada es lo que creíamos, necesitamos que vengas con Sherlock.- Sarah sonaba preocupada al otro lado del teléfono.

Sherlock estaba ya despierto luego de la siesta que tomaron, y no le tomó tiempo estar listo para salir. Un problema que requiriera de Sherlock Holmes en el Hospital obviamente no era médico, quizás había llegado alguien herido con una historia interesante que necesitara del detective. Pero tampoco era eso.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Sarah los hizo pasar directamente al cuarto de vigilancia, en donde se encontraban los monitores de las cámaras. Vieron el video de cuando la madre de Hamish dejó el hospital. Ella se encontraba recostaba acariciando al bebé mientras dormía, de una forma muy dulce para alguien que estaba a punto de abandonarlo. Aparece en escena un hombre con bata médica, y la joven se estremece. Levanta las manos en señal de rendición sin decir nada e intentando manejar la expresión de miedo en su cara, como para no alertar a las otras pacientes que descansaban con sus bebés. El hombre le entrega papel y lápiz a la joven y para esto abrió su bata, lo que había además del papel y el lápiz no era visible para ellos porque la cámara estaba a sus espaldas, pero lo que sea que fuera alarmó más a la chica e hizo que asintiera obedientemente en todo momento. El hombre le habló (al parecer en volumen muy bajo porque nadie en la sala se alteró) y la chica empezó a escribir en el papel. El hombre hizo que ella se subiera a una silla de ruedas, se dirigió a las otras madres de la sala para despedirse y se la llevó.

- Jamás he visto un médico con esas características, Sarah. ¿Porqué los guardias no reportaron esto cuando lo vieron? - John trataba de sonar calmado.

- Los guardias no conocen a todo el personal, me temo, John.

- John, qué le dijo el tipo a las mujeres? - Sherlock interrumpió

- "Me llevo a Ma... Mary? para hacerle unos exámenes"

- John, ¿sabes leer los lab- Sarah no pudo terminar

- Eso explica porqué ellas no se alarmaron incluso si no reconocieron el rostro del supuesto médico. Entonces ella no quiso abandonar al bebé, ella fue raptada. El tipo la obligó a dejar la nota y la amenazó con un arma, ella debe haber pertenecido a algún servicio de inteligencia y seguro se la llevaron para sacarle información.

- servicio de inteligencia? - Sarah preguntó alarmada

- si, ella- Sherlock fue interrumpido

- miró a la cámara por un segundo e hizo señas con su pie izquierdo mientras escribía, código morse posiblemente.- John explicó mirando seriamente la pantalla

- y por el tatuaje en forma de código de barra de su brazo, indica que tuvo un estricto entrenamiento en una rama muy específica de inteligencia. Una gran asesina diría yo, y ahora era el momento preciso para capturarla, al estar débil y sedada debido a la cesárea... y qué dice el morse?

- R.E.P.O.W.E.R.F.I.

Sarah miraba de un lado hacia el otro la interacción de Sherlock y John, no podía seguirlos

- "Fire Power" fire power, fire power .- Sherlock buscaba en su palacio mental una referencia

- No creo que se refiriera al arma de fuego que tenía en la bata, debe ser el nombre de un operativo de su rama o incluso una rama en específica... pero y si no es inglesa? dudo que haya usado una identificación real y ella podría venir de cualquier parte del mundo...

- Empecemos por lo que tenemos a mano John, vamos a hablar con mi hermano.

Sin decir más, se fueron. Y es que cada vez que estaban inmersos en un caso todo era "Ad libitum" (a voluntad del ejecutor), creaban su propia partitura con el ritmo que se les antojaba y los matices que improvisaban, y nadie tenía el derecho de pararlos. El bebé al que le habían tomado cariño no tenía una madre que lo había dejado por que si como habían pensado en un principio, y mientras pudieran encontrarla lo harían, ambos pensaban que si podían encontrarla sin duda lo mejor para él sería estar estar con su madre. John llamó a Mycroft para que enviara un auto a recogerlos (Sherlock usaba solo mensajes de texto y de todas formas John fue más rápido) y se fueron a penas llegó.

Mycroft buscó archivos mientras le explicaban sobre el caso (saltándose la parte de que le habían tomado cariño a Hamish, de todos modos seguro Mycroft ya lo sabía, siempre se informaba de alguna forma, y últimamente estaba en contacto con Lestrade al parecer...) Encontraron FIREPOWER, una operación conjunta de gobiernos rumano y estadounidense en el que se buscaba detener el tráfico de armas de una empresa fantasma de origen indefinido. Lo que si sabían, es que estaban llevando armas a sus países sin autorización. No se nombraba a ninguna Mary en los reportes por lo que seguramente había usado otro alias, no les llevó tiempo a Sherlock y John figurarse quién sería en los informes y en qué problemas se había metido.

Ya en el 221B lograron unir hilos. Al parecer Mary, o como se llamara tuvo que hacer trabajo encubierto en la mafia rumana, obviamente tuvo que verse envuelta con algún hombre en específico y seguro la habían descubierto, si no, no la estarían tomando prisionera. El operativo había salido bien, habían logrado parar el tráfico de armas, pero en la mafia nunca se olvida. Seguramente le estarían sacando los nombres y alias de sus compañeros para completar venganza contra ellos, y si los daba muy rápidamente, moriría, y entonces si que Hamish sería huérfano. A pesar que hubiesen querido quedarse con Hamish ellos no podían, y por supuesto pusieron a la madre biológica por sobre todo.

Salieron en dirección a un pub en el que según las informaciones de Mycroft, se reunían los rumanos. Obviamente, tenían que ir de encubiertos, por lo que sus vestimentas variaron un poco de lo usual. A Sherlock le hubiese parecido gracioso como se veía John si no hubiese estado tan inmerso en el caso. John no se quejó como lo hubiese hecho si se tratara de cualquier cliente. Lograron encontrar a algunos rumanos hablando sobre el asunto, al parecer la prisionera tenía bastante resistencia. Estaban hablando en rumano, obviamente creían que su idioma no sería reconocido entre los clientes británicos del rededor, por lo que fueron bastante específicos en su conversación. Sherlock sabía rumano, por lo que pudo entender todo y en cuanto tuvieron la dirección salieron en seguida de ahí. El problema es que algunos de los rumanos salieron también después de ellos. Cuando estuvieron en el lugar, se escondieron en un callejón debido a que los guardias del lugar salieron al encuentro de los hombre que habían salido del pub. Al parecer iban a pasar frente al callejón y no podían encontrarse con un par de hombres sospechosos escuchando, por lo que John puso su espalda contra la pared y tiró a Sherlock encima suyo para besarse. Sherlock se sintió aliviado de tener una tapadera (que no era del todo una tapadera) para no verse sospechosos. Ellos no tenían que actuar, en serio querían besarse. Los guardias pasaron y no les hicieron caso. Bastó con rodear el edificio para encontrar una entrada fuera de la vista de los guardias. Al parecer no estaban preocupados de que vinieran al rescate de la mujer, no habían guardias adentro. Porque el par de hombres con los que se encontraron no podían ser guardias si cayeron tan fácilmente luego de un par de golpes de John (el doctor sabía exactamente donde golpear de todas formas, no es como si pudieran hacer mucho frente a él, además, él estaba enojado... y John Watson enojado... era infinitamente sensual. Ay Sherlock! no pienses eso, es totalmente temible!) Y encontraron a la mujer. Colgando de sus manos encadenadas al techo, llena de heridas sangrantes y la cara hinchada por los golpes. Ella pensaba que eran nuevos torturadores, por lo que les dedicó su mirada más feroz... pero en seguida cambió a sorpresa, ya que John disparó a sus cadenas para liberarla y luego rompió su traje para limpiar sus heridas y vendarla mientras Sherlock miraba al rededor por pistas.

- Quiénes son ustedes?

- Detective consultor y su asistente.

- Llamaron a la policía?

- Oh, no, mi hermano se estresaría mucho si llamara a la policía y se enteraran de las operaciones encubierto en las que haz participado. Además tenemos lo que necesitamos, el doctor es bastante completo.

- ¿podemos dejar la plática y salir de aquí? creo que escucho gente acercándose.- John estaba impaciente, pero tenía razón para estarlo.

Lograron salir por donde entraron y debido al gran conocimiento de Londres que tiene Sherlock lograron tomaron buenos desvíos, pero se pillaron con los dos tipos que habían estado merodeando por ahí, y obviamente no los dejarían pasar gratis. Dejaron a la chica afirmada en una pared y John se encargó rápidamente de uno de los sujetos, pero Sherlock recibió una estocada en un brazo... Lo que por supuesto, hizo arder las llamas de ira en el capitán Watson, y mentiría si dijera que no lo golpeó con ensañamiento. El corte en el brazo de Sherlock dio en la arteria axilar, por lo que estaba perdiendo bastante sangre, y demonios, esa maldita zona era tan difícil de dejar bien vendada... John llamó a Mycroft de nuevo para pedirle un auto que los llevara rápidamente al hospital, y por supuesto él accedió rápidamente, su hermanito era prioridad (aunque no lo aceptara muy a menudo). Dejó a la mujer en manos de Sarah y él mismo se ocupó de Sherlock. Sostuvo su mano en todo momento, y pasó sin dormir hasta que Sherlock despertó.

- tienes que dormir, John

- oh tú, estúpido... ¿cómo esperabas que lograra dorm-

Sherlock lo interrumpió con el beso más dulce que jamás había recibido en su vida. Un beso que le sacó lagrimas de preocupación y nervios y se los llevó muy lejos, ahora podía sentir la tranquilidad de que Sherlock estuviera bien. Una vez recuperada la sangre que había perdido, Sherlock fue dado de alta para llegar al 221B a recibir los mejores cuidados caseros de su doctor y de fondo sonaba un vals que él mismo había compuesto (siempre componía temas 3/4), el preferido de John, un allegretto que tocaba como se le daba la gana y aún así siempre sonaba bien. Para qué describir lo que hicieron una vez el paciente estuvo recuperado, basta con mencionar que mr. Skull quedó tirado en donde no debería y que necesitan un nuevo atril, que John sentía que podía pasar el resto de su vida solo gastando el tiempo con el extraño hombre que lo besaba desesperadamente, y que el extraño hombre sentía que después de todo, la química alocada en su organismo no estaba mal, que aún podía pensar y que John era racionalmente una gran necesidad para su bienestar.

Estaban rodando por la cama entre besos y caricias, hasta que Sherlock aprisionó a John sentándose en su abdomen para luego morder juguetonamente su cuello, y entonces se acabó el juego. Gastaron todo el tiempo posible en amarse, en entregarse por completo y suspirar el uno por el otro; hasta que una vez dormidos el celular de Sherlock empezó a molestar... No iban a cogerlo, pero entonces sonó el de John también y ya no pudieron ignorarlo... Lestrade necesitaba sus informes de lo que había sucedido y Sarah tenía noticias sobre Hamish y su madre... nunca se puede descansar del todo, menos en la vida que llevaban Sherlock y John.

* * *

Debo aclarar que no me convencía subir este capitulo, y que pasé mucho tiempo pensándolo. Se que cambia bastante el describir todos los riesgos que pasaron aquí luego de los dos primeros capítulos de amor y entrega pasional, pero sentía que tenía que explicar esto. Se que sería más lindo que ellos pudieran tener a Hamish y que no hubieran problemas y todo fuera color de rosa, sin embargo la vida de un infante no es juego y no es simple encontrar la forma de que queden juntos. -con respecto al nombre de la madre, no lo escribí pensando en Mary Morstan, en ese tiempo ni siquiera salía el trailer así que... solo le puse Mary porque es el nombre más común de la vida, igual le pude poner Martha, Samantha, Alexandra, etc...


End file.
